Rainbow Brite meets Scooby Doo
by kayirons
Summary: Scooby and his friends go to Philadelphia for the Mystery convention only to meet unusual friends


Rainbow Brite meets Scooby Doo and Company

One day in the middle in Philadelphia for the mystery convention a Van arrived on the local highway a guy named Freddy Jones was driving at the time Daphne Blake said. "It is groovy to check out the Mystery Convention and with my pen pal."

"Yeah Brian is one of those after all we are famous for all the Mysteries we've solved." Freddy said. Scooby smiled as he and Shaggy got out a sandwich and ate the whole thing. Daphne said. "Thought the only problem is every mystery involves a guy with a mask."

Freddy said. "Aw, come on Daphne at least we helped the law solve crimes."

"That's true." Daphne said as Freddy took the exit. 

Watching over head was Rainbow Brite who had been friends with Brian as well. "Hmm I see Brian has a pen pal."

Starlite said. "Hmm could be since it's the 90's I think we can reveal ourselves without being exploited or our technology in the wrong hands."

"I think we can trust them not all people are ready Starlite I wonder what it's like to be a teenager." Rainbow said. Twink said. "What about those kids what I heard one of them is a reporter."

"It wouldn't matter Twink."

At Brian's house Brian who is now a teenager thought of something. "You know Rainbow and Starlite may not be able to see us anymore." He said to himself. "Even as I have grown older." 

Brian walked out unaware of the emptiness of the streets a monster is bound to appear."

Rainbow watched as she said. "Oh no Brian look out."

Starlite said. "What is it?" "Looks like a monster could be one of Murky's Monsters."

The horse nodded as Shaggy and Scooby walked down the street. "Why did we have to walk this way to the grocery store." Scooby said. "Yeah." "It looks spooky enough."

Scooby puzzled noticed the kid Brian as he said. "Hi are you new?"

"Yeah you got to be out of your mind living in this spooky street even in the day time."

"Well it's not so bad I'm used to it." Brian said. "What are your names?"

"I'm Shaggy this is Scooby Doo."

"Nice dog." Brian petted the Great Dane however the dog saw the monster he sneaked down, as it was huge. "Rikes Raggy." The dog took off after his friend and jumped in Shaggy's arms. "Now what?"

"A monster."

Starlite gasped. "A talking dog?"

"Not clearly he said Monster."

The monster gained as Shaggy said. "Zoinks a monster." Brian said. "Get real there are no such things as monsters." "Tell that to him." The two ran and Shaggy grabbed Brian meanwhile the Mystery Machine was not far and Velma waited. "Where are those two." however the trio heard yelling. "If I know those two there's something spooky." "Anything spooks them."

Scooby bumped into Velma and said. "A monster."

"A monster where?"

Shaggy said. "Back there we saw it."

Daphne said. "Shaggy there are no such things as monsters."

Brian said. "Yeah and I'll prove it."

"How?"

"We find out where that monster came from." Brian said. "It can't be real."

Daphne got out. "What is your name?" "Brian aren't you Daphne Blake a reporter?"

"Yeah I'm her." "I'm your pen pal."

Daphne said. "Leave it to those chickens to find you."

Brian nodded. "It seems like that." Velma said. "Well if there is a monster could be the reason why this section is empty.. Shaggy and Scooby will lead the way if they said they saw it."

"No way Velma I'm going to where that thing might show up again." 

"Quit complaining an get going." Velma said as the gang including Brian went to the area Scooby sniffed. Rainbow continued to observe the group. "A reporter." "Hmm." Starlite followed the group on the Rainbow with his passengers as they watched overhead of the area. And had watched the gang. "Hmm I think that monster is Murky's."

"Hmm we always run into Murky's plans." Rainbow said. 

The gang noticed an area a graveyard the two chickens shivered. "You know how I don't like graveyards." Brian said. Velma noticed footprints. "These are big enough to be big."

Freddy said. "Hmm and it looks like we have another mystery to solve it could explain for the deserted areas." Velma said. "Right and if my calculations are right this thing was here."

However the monster was behind Brian as he saw him. "Huh?" the monster grabbed the kid. "Let me go you beast."

Scooby looked. "Yikes." The gang looked. "Yikes." The monster walked away with his victim Rainbow said. "Oh no Brian."

Starlite said. "I think it's time Rainbow for the most magnificent horse to help Brian." 

Twink said. "Revealing ourselves."

"We have enough power we'll use that when we need it let's go meet those kids Starlite." Rainbow said as Starlite took off with the passengers Daphne said. "I don't know how anyone so young can disappear without a trace." Shaggy said. "And I will disappear."

Velma looked up as she saw a flying horse. "What the?"

Freddy looked as Starlite had landed revealing a strange creature and a young girl. Shaggy said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Rainbow Brite this is Twink and Starlite."

"If that's true how can that horse fly." Freddy asked. "There isn't anything is there."

"No we are real and Brian is in danger."

Scooby walked to the horse and sniffed. "Sheesh." Starlite noticed the dog. Daphne asked. "So you are Rainbow Brite what are you doing here?"

"We were watching Brian when you kids arrived he is our friend." Rainbow revealed. "I must rescue him if my guess is I know where the monster came from."

Starlite said. "If that is true then Murky Dismal is behind all this."

Scooby yelped hearing the horse talk Freddy walked up to Starlite. "You are a strange horse but understandable. I'm Freddy this is Velma and Daphne and this is Shaggy and Scooby Doo."

Rainbow thought for a minute. "I think we better find Brian first the only way to do that is to find that monster." Shaggy said. "You mean we have to find it." "You don't have to join us." Rainbow told Shaggy. "But me Starlite and Twink will find Brian." 

Starlite said. "The only way is to follow those tracks."

Rainbow examined them. "That was when he grabbed him."

Velma picked up an object. "I found a clue looks like a battery cable."

"Then it's not Murky someone else." Rainbow said.. the group including Shaggy and Scooby looked around Starlite looked around Scooby sniffed Rainbow noticed a place she opened the door. "Hmm." "The house is too small for me." Starlite said. "I could cover you."

Shaggy said. "Me and Scooby will join him just to keep watch."

"That's a good idea." Velma said. As Fred Velma and Daphne walked Rainbow carried Twink. Daphne asked. "How did you meet Brian?" "It was ever since he was 11 and it took an accident when he walked into the Rainbow and came out with colors and we had to take him to our planet known as Rainbow land. "So you are from Space."

"Yeah he's been our friend ever since." Rainbow said Twink watched as they noticed the monster as he growled. "Get out, Out." "Twink we don't know who the monster is I think we better distract him while we find Brian."

Freddy said. "Later run."

Meanwhile Starlite was worried about Rainbow and Twink Shaggy asked. "What are you doing?"

"Hoping to find a better way inside. I'm worried about Rainbow and Twink being in there especially with that thing we saw." Starlite said. "I hope I can find Brian." The three walked down however Starlite's acute hearing revealed a noise. "What's that?" he heard a rocking sound and followed the sound it was coming from a mine the horse said. "I've been in a mine before maybe we can look in there."

Shaggy said. "I don't know if that will work Starlite."

"Yeah Rarlite." Scooby said. "Well I hear something in there." Starlite said. "If there's one thing no one can hide from is the most Magnificent horse in the universe." The horse walked as Shaggy and Scooby looked at each other and at the horse as he trotted. Shaggy yelled, "Wait for us." The two ran to get to the horse. "You're not going to leave us alone with that monster out here." The horse walked into the mine however shaggy walked on a loose board and it snapped Scooby yelled. "Raggy." The dog ran and grabbed him by the color. Starlite waited and was concerned as the dog slipped and fell grabbed Shaggy's leg as shaggy held on to the edge the horse found a rope and grabbed it then took it to the area where Shaggy and Scooby was struggling Shaggy noticed it. "Hurry I can't hold the rope longer."

Shaggy took the end and the horse pulled them both to safety Shaggy and Scooby let go the horse let go. "Hmm I wonder was it a trap." "It sure was." Shaggy said the horse thought and kneeled down Shaggy asked. "Me?"

"Yes both of you." Starlite said as Shaggy and Scooby got on the horse and he trotted to explore the mine it wasn't like the color caves but it was close.

At the house after ditching the monster Rainbow said. "We can't keep running like this."

"I wonder where Shaggy and Scooby are I haven't heard a peep out of them."

"Yeah and where's Starlite I have two friends to worry about." Rainbow said.

"We'll find your horse or my name isn't Freddy Jones. Now let's go."

In the mine the horse slowed down he noticed the monster that growled. "Uh oh."

"Right uh oh." The horse then took off running. "How can Rainbow Brite ride without Reins?" Shaggy complained Scooby also clinged. As the horse galloped Starlite heard noises as he slowed to a trot. "Hmm looks like someone was dragged here." Starlite told the two. Scooby Doo nodded. = "I think your dog could help track them." Starlite told Shaggy.

"Who me?" Scooby complained.

Shaggy said, "You want Scooby to follow those tracks."

"Well dogs have a good sense of smell and that's the only dog around for now." 

Scooby got down as he sniffed Starlite followed in the mine. He continued to sniff. "Rarlite."

Starlite walked up. He noticed a mine car and walked up he noticed Brian tied up in it. "Brian?" Starlite said Brian looked up. "Starlite." The horse lowered his head and was able to grab Brian by the shirt and get him out of the car Shaggy untied him. "Starlite am I glad to see you." Brian hugged the horse that asked, "What happened?"

"All I know is that thing grabbed me and the next thing I was tied in the mine car."

"Hmm." The horse said. "A mine could there be something important?"

Brian said. "I don't know it's been deserted for years I never even been in here."

Shaggy said. "And I'm for keeping it deserted."

"Yeah." Scooby said. The four walked and searched the mine and noticed a glow. "Magnificent glow." "I know what it is?" Brian said. "That Uranium people pay a lot of money for it."

Brian heard something along with Starlite a trap door was opening, Scooby jumped on Shaggy's arms. Freddy looked. "Hi guys we found a secret passage to this."

Shaggy said. "Hmm yeah and this is a mine."

Freddy pulled the two girls up including Rainbow and Twink Brian smiled. "Rainbow, Twink."

"Brian." Rainbow said. "You're alright."

Starlite said. "We found him in a mine car." Scooby nodded. "Yeah."

"What's in the mine that could be." Freddy said. Velma said. "I think this mystery is close to being solved." "Right all we have to do is capture the monster." Freddy said. "But first we need to set up a trap." 

Rainbow said. "I'll be glad to help Twink the star Sprinkles."

Twink got in his pouch some star sprinkles and gave them to Rainbow as she got them ready. As usual the monster walked around the Mine and saw Shaggy and Scooby who taunted the monsters. "You can catch us." The monster growled as the two ran and the monster chased them into where the others were waiting however as usual Scooby goofed and ran into Freddy's trap that Fred slapped his forhead. "Oh no."

"Scooby fell into our trap."

Rainbow got ready and pressed the star on the magic belt and a Rainbow appeared the monster halted, as the Rainbow was able to grab him. Freddy was shocked. "She has power." The Rainbow grabbed hold of the monster and brought him to the gang. Rainbow let go as Shaggy took something and caught the monster with it to keep him from escaping.

Later a police car arrived the cop said. "So who's our monster."

Velma removed the mask it was a man named Jack Wilton he was angry. The cop said."That man is wanted for smuggling Uranium out of the Country."

"He was mining uranium that's out of the mine which people have been scared from their homes." Fred told the cop who nodded. "Exactly he has done that before in another place."

Rainbow and Starlite waited Jack said. "I would have gotten away with it if I hadn't been for those kids and that horse." Rainbow giggled. The cop was puzzled by the horse's looks the star in the Forehead and the Rainbow Mane and tail. "Don't worry your secret is safe with us thank you for your help."

"Thank you I must return to my world."

Brian said. "Later Rainbow."

Starlite kneeled for the young girl as she climbed on as well as Twink she activated the belt and the Rainbow appeared and the horse climbed aboard the Bridge like thing and he took off flying. The cop could not believe this. "I don't think the department will believe this anyway." The cop said.

The gang nodded along with Brian. "Well it's the Convention."

"Let's go." The whole group went the mystery convention Scooby and Shaggy as usual took fourteen hamburgers however Scooby took Shaggy's batch and ate the whole thing Shaggy was angry. "Scooby those were my hamburgers."

After the convention the gang was about to leave Brian said. "Must you go?"

"Yeah it's business I hate to say good bye to our new friends." Daphne said.

"Don't worry I'll tell them you said hi if I see them." Brian told the gang Freddy said. "Well hopefully we'll run into them and solve mysteries together let's go gang."

As the gang got in the Mystery Machine Freddy took of driving Scooby looked around and saw the Rainbow along with Starlite and his friends. Freddy stopped the Vehicle and Starlite landed the gang got out Rainbow said. "Thanks for your help in saving Brian."

"That was nothing too bad you had to leave." "Only to check on something."

Scooby went to Starlite. "Rarlite?"

"Hello Scooby want a ride?" the horse asked.

"Reah." Scooby said as Starlite kneeled as the dog climbed aboard. "Isn't Scooby afraid.?"

"No I think those two just became friends." Rainbow said as Starlite galloped, Scooby enjoyed the ride including on the Rainbow. "How is it?"

"Great Rarlite." The gang laughed as Scooby got out his Cowboy hat and waved it. Starlite was having more fun than he ever did including Rainbow and Twink. "Any chance we'll meet again after now."

"I think we will after all I think Scooby likes Starlite." Daphne said. Scooby cheered. "Wee. Scooby Dooby Doo." As the horse continued to gallop then it was time for the three to get home. "I think earth has proved that we can trust them even with our technologies." Rainbow said as Starlite kneeled after Scooby got off Rainbow and Twink got on." "Don't worry I think the Government will understand of your presence."

"I'm sure they will now I must spread color come on Starlite let's get our job done."

"Right." The horse galloped on the Rainbow and flew Shaggy said. "Hard to believe she isn't afraid of flying like that." "Don't worry Shag we'll meet Rainbow Brite again and you can ask her." Freddy said. "Now it's time for us to leave let's go." The gang left in the Mystery Machine. Daphne looked at the Rainbow that filled the sky. "Thank you."

"She is working hard we'll see her again I'm sure." Velma said. "Yeah she can help us solve mysteries that even we can't solve. Good bye we'll see you again." Velma waved at the Rainbow and they left without incident and happy as usual.

The End.

Disclaimer. –Rainbow Brite and all those Characters involving her is not mine. Scooby Doo and his friends belong to Hanna Barbara. Jack Wilton however is mine.


End file.
